<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Story the Stars Tell. by Kageyamaswhorr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094342">The Story the Stars Tell.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamaswhorr/pseuds/Kageyamaswhorr'>Kageyamaswhorr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu Week, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Hinata shoyou - Freeform, Hinata’s family - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad Story, hospital au, kageyama tobio - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamaswhorr/pseuds/Kageyamaswhorr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A first year college student wanders into a hospital meeting a patient who happens to have a pancreatic disease, he befriends him by accident and walks down a trail he can never back out of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Story the Stars Tell.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had just been bombarded with multiple assignments that were in need of being turned in, his head up in the clouds about their next match.. “I gotta train more.” Throwing his head into his sweaty palms, it had been a long day of school but once he got home things only got worse when his mother barged in and demanded he visit the hospital for a change. “You could get a good word in, do it for us.” She only ever wanted him to succeed and live comfortably but not when all these assignments and work was just piling up by the day. He shot her a look of stress, carrying all this work and keeping his mouth shut about school was enough, his shoulders are starting to feel heavy and droopy. “Mhm, I’ll try.” He responded before flipping open a math book with tons of things he had to study, or accomplish for his first test as a first year.</p><p>It has only been a few hours after that small interaction with his mother, did he start to wonder if there’s anything cool about actually going to a hospital. Kageyama sat in confusion as to how someone could enjoy being company in such a hell hole, the disinfectant spell lingering everywhere, the dry cold air that surrounds you, grasping your skin making it all bumpy. But never entertaining or something he’d ever think a person in their right mind would look forward to.. he pursed his lips to the side, looking down at the open math book that felt like it towered over him. He was stressed out again, it’ll always be the same and difficult for him to continue playing volleyball while managing his first year of college. “<em>This shit stinks..</em>” his head slowly fell down to the desk, the light from the lamp glistening onto his raven black hair and onto his pale skin making it warm at the feeling and touch.</p><p>“<em>Tobio, please go.</em> There’s a whole new adventure you could find, give it a go!” She cheered as he entered the room with a carton of milk, his favorite. He rolled his eyes into the other direction, taking and thanking his mother for the drink. It took some time for him to think over his mom’s grand idea, but after the constant pestering that day he gave in. He soon found himself walking towards that large building, a huge coffin really.. it reeked sickness and made Kageyama’s stomach turn at the thought. What if I met someone who will die? He shook his head, sending his hair in multiple directions, he gave his cheek a slap it started sting a few seconds after his hand to face contact. “Shit.” He looked up at the spinning doors before marching foward, very confident in himself to succeed at what he planned to do.</p><p>He walked up to the lady at the front desk, she was pretty occupied with papers and couldn’t get her head out of the computer until he showed up at the desk. A surprised look on her face startled Kageyama a bit before sighing, “I’m here to volunteer..?” it almost sounded like a whisper but he assumed she heard, a light smile planted on her lips. “Down the hall, take a right. The lady there will tell you everything you need to know, sweetheart.” She went back to writing down notes, for what seems to be appointments for new coming patients. She handed him a sticker that said in big black bold letters “Visitor”, he slipped it into his pocket before walking through the big double doors leading into the hallway.</p><p>The doctors seemed nice, when Kageyama passed by they gave him a small smile or a head tilt. He had been wandering down the hall for quite sometime before he realized he was definitely lost, he quickly looked around trying not to look frantic but he obviously was since he caught the attention of a short orange haired boy.</p><p>“Are you lost?” Was it really that obvious that he was? He had been standing there for a little while but that could mean anything. “Um.. how did you know?” The other chuckled before speaking again “You’re definitely not a doctor or nurse.. and you’re not a patient that’s for sure, so are you lost?”</p><p>Kageyama chuckled on how he obvious it was to others that he was clearly lost, the boy only looked at him with a warm comforting smile, “Yeah..” he let a giggle before covering his mouth and looking up at the taller boy. “Oh, well I can help you!” The relieved look on Kageyama’s face gave all the answers the orange haired boy needed to know, “<em>I’m Shoyou, Shoyou Hinata!</em>” He grinned ear to ear, it was so bright and sparkling, kind of contagious, Kageyama curled the end of lips a little bit forming a small little smile. “<em>Erm.. Kageyama, Tobio Kageyama..</em>” Hinata’s face only glowed more, his shiny teeth and big brown eyes all to compliment his rather pale skin and little eye bags that were more visible the more you looked at his beautiful face.</p><p>Hinata kept smiling at the raven haired boy, he felt a little bubbly in his stomach but that was sure to be ignored. “Erm.. Hinata?” The orange haired boy hummed to respond, dancing around Kageyama like a Vulture surrounding it’s prey. “Hm? Oh! Yeah, sorry.. where you headed?” He softly rubbed the back of his neck with his small bony hands, Kageyama couldn’t help but feel a bit attached to him, they only just met. “Front lady told me to go down the hall and take a right, but it’s clearly obvious I didn’t follow those directions.” Kageyama let out an annoyed sigh, looking down at the short boy whose face still still brought a warmth to his heart. “You’re pretty silly, don’t you think?” He chuckled some more before walking a bit down the hall to the four corners, Kageyama noticed he had no shoes, rather he wasn’t even in casual clothing. The thought pondered his mind but not long enough before Hinata grabbed his hand, it startled the raven haired boy a bit, he flinched at his soft bony touch. “Oops, sorry!” He giggled out, he tilted his head just a bit before continuing “I know where you have to go, just follow me.”</p><p>He tugged on Kageyama’s wrist as he led the way to the second desk. Why’s he wearing no shoes? Is he a patient? “Hey, Hinata? Why aren’t you wearing any shoes? <em>Isn’t that kinda unsafe?</em>” The humming from the orange haired boy had stopped, “Isn’t it obvious? I’m a patient!” He sounded so cheery and barely looked so bad to be stuck in a hospital, was it some sort of accident? Kageyama brushed it off like it was nothing and kept walking, soon enough they made it to this original destination. He kindly thanked Hinata and went his way to get the info he needed to properly volunteer here... or so he thought.</p><p>“Sorry kid, we’re kinda full on volunteers. There’s always next season” she smiled than went back to her work, that was a waste. He thought before letting out another sigh, it wasn’t to much of waste since he did meet Hinata but he was so caught up in other things that it didn’t cross his mind to ask Hinata what his room number was. “Whatever, it’s not like I’m coming back.” He whispered to himself as he made his way to the front to exit the building, he shrugged it off like it was nothing.</p><p>— —</p><p>When he woke up he wasn’t in his bed, rather in the front of that hospital again. He looked confused he definitely didn’t sleep walk and no way his mom dragged him out of bed.. right? He took a few steps towards the door before feeling a weird twisty turny feeling in his stomach but he tried to ignore best he could, “I’m probably just hungry.” He tried to shake off that jittery feeling so much he was dizzy, a little hazed but continued on into the building.</p><p>Nothing was new, really it looked exactly as it did the day before but than again hospitals don’t just get a new fancy shine everyday so there wasn’t much that made him worry. “Hello miss I-“ he was cut off by the sound of a loud vacuum, it sounded so close but there was none around. Weird. He quietly thought before the room around him started to get blurry so bad he couldn’t see around him.</p><p>“Tobio! Get up!” The low murmurs turned into loud yelling, it had been his mom cleaning up. So it was a dream? He was only more confused by why the dream took place in such weird location like the hospital, he only just visited yesterday. “So strange” he whispered before hopping out of bed towards the bathroom, he kept thinking of the shortie with the orange hair.. he couldn’t quite tell why, he was just a normal patient, nothing to out of place. There was nothing interesting about him anyways, except for the fact that he has a nice smile with orange hair and brown eyes that light up in the sun making them look Carmel. Kageyama loved paying attention to the small details of this boy, he was so fond.</p><p>“Mom?” He yelled from the crack of the bathroom door, she poked her head from his room “what?” He shuffled out of the bathroom and smiled, “I’m going back to the hospital today.” Her faced change from one expression to the other, she was so happy and full of joy that her son was taking an opportunity that’ll make everyone proud. “Really? Why? You said there wasn’t anymore spots available” that was true but Kageyama was hesitant to tell her that he had met a kind patient that helped him that day.</p><p>He thought about what to say to the shorter lady in front of him, without making it sound to weird or to freak her out. “Hm..” he hummed trying to think of how to phrase these words to her. “<em>I met a patient.</em>” He paused for another second to think, she only placed her hand on her mouth in shock, soon after a small gasp left her lips. “Something wrong?” He questioned as she leaned a bit on the door frame, a little smile on her lips. “No, just weird. You don’t seem to have many friends.” She chuckled at the thought of her son, a Freshman in college to now finally make some friends... “But I’m friends with the kids on my volleyball team?” His expression made it clear he was confused, “I never see you making plans to visit them.” She warmly smiled at the dumbfounded raven haired boy that stood in shock. She’s not wrong, making friends is tough. “Well, if you’re going to meet them maybe bring them a gift? They are a patient after all.” She smacked his back with all the force in her little arm, straightening out his posture like a ruler. “What should I get him though.. we barely even know each other.” Placing his hand on his chin trying to think of a perfect gift for someone whose in a hospital, what was his condition anyways?</p><p>Kageyama didn’t want his curiosity get the best of him, he didn’t wanna scare himself so bad to point where he’d hide away from him.</p><p>He had taken the same path as last time, only nervous for when he’d have to talk about whose he’s here to visit. He calmly made his way to the front desk where the lady greeted him with a smile, placed her pen down and said “Hiya! What are you here for?” Kageyama gulped down a sour gust of air before opening his mouth to speak, “Erm.. I’m here to visit.. his name is Hinata Shoto? Sh..- Shoyo! Yeah” he felt hazy and sweaty but tried to play it off like it was nothing, the cold air was kind of sickening if he was going to be honest. “Hm, ah! He’s room 307, you go down that hall way and keep walking until you see his room.” She handed another stick with the big bold letters that once again said “Visitor”. Kageyama peeled it off the paper and placed it onto his chest, throwing the excess paper in the tiny bin by the big doors leading to the hallway.</p><p>Half way there he forgot to grab the boy something, so he stopped at a vending machine and grabbed little things he’d hope he’ll like, also getting a milk or two for himself.</p><p>As he came to his destination he felt a tingling feeling in his feet, a flutterly feeling in his stomach and a little light headed, all because he was seeing that shortie again? “Pfft..” he signed before lightly knocking on the door, to nervous to actually open it. He heard small pitter pattering of what he assumed to be Hinata’s feet, the door knob jiggled than turned. “Oh! Hey, it’s you! Kageyama right?” He wasn’t even awkward about the situation, unlike Kageyama. He opened his mouth to speak but retreated quickly after, he rubbed the back of his neck with a questionable expression.</p><p>“Ooh! What’s this?” Hearing Hinata’s voice made him feel a little better, warming his cold heart. “It’s just something I brought, I came last minute with nothing so I stopped by the vending machine..” he trailed off as Hinata tried to stand balanced on his tippy toes. “<em>Come sit down.</em>” He patted the seat next to his bed, Hinata’s hand was so small compared to Kageyama’s, he had a lot of questions for Hinata but didn’t know how to go about it, he only wanted to know more. He put the bag on the bed where the orange haired boy sat, he had a cup of apple sauce and a juice box next to him. Pretty childish. “Have whatever, I’m sure hospital food gets annoying after awhile.” He said as he leaned into the chair next to the bed. He soon opened up the bag, rummaging through to see what he liked. He only starred at the sickly boy with a calm expression, he barely noticed that he was starring until the other looked up. “Something on my face?” He went ahead and rubbed his face against the gown, Kageyama snapped back into reality looking down at his hair ruffling around. “No- No, sorry I was day dreaming.” A small smile pasted on his face, it felt weird to smile at him, Kageyama didn’t understand why.</p><p>Hinata had ate up almost everything, saving things for Kageyama because he felt bad for eating it all. “It’s okay, it was for you.” He slowly placed his hand on his head and lightly ruffled his hair, he softly giggled while his shoulders gave in and fell. “That feels good.” He smiled, Kageyama’s face was as red like fire, he could feel his cheeks heat up the more Hinata looked at him. “Ah-“ he stuttered before gulping down a thick gust of air, “Oh, well i’ll make sure to do it again sometime.” He tried to smile but he was still awkward from what had happened a few minutes prior.</p><p>They sat in the quiet room, it sucked out the conversation like a vacuum, there was nothing to say, the only you could hear was Hinata’s soft breathing that made it almost impossible to worry about. “Hey, Hinata?” He hummed in response, swirling the straw in his juice box around. “Why’re you... here?” The question wobbled out of his throat like it wasn’t something to bring up, a bad apple. Nasty taste grew in his mouth thinking about what Hinata would say, scared it’d be something he’d honestly have to worry about. <em>“I’m waiting for my new pancreas.”</em></p><p>The room went silent again, he did notice the wobbling he was doing when he saw him yesterday, maybe he was training to walk again? “Oh..” Kageyama starred at the boy whose focus was on the window letting light into the room, glowing on his pale skin and orange hair. “But it’s okay, because they’ll find one for me.” He sounded so happy and joyful, he still had hope in life, he didn’t wanna give that up. “Yeah? That’s good, because..” he stopped, his tongue was tied, it’s like his body wasn’t allowing him to say it. “Hm? Because what?” Hinata’s tiny orange head swished towards him, his eyes wide and full.</p><p>“<em>Because I’d like to keep visiting.</em>” He blurted out, covering his mouth immediately after. The orange haired boy’s eyes only got wider and a large toothy smile appeared, his cheeks were a little pink. Kageyama could feel his face heat up once again, he hoped this was something he could always do.</p><p>— —</p><p>It’s been a week since he’s visited Hinata, but he did get his number so he and Hinata texted quite often after his last visit. “Tobio? You’ve been stuck on that phone all day! I have yet to see you do your work!” She pestered as he waved the end of the broom at him, he only rolled his eyes before saying “I did it all. I stayed up late so I could finish faster.” He then went back to typing on his phone, completely ignoring his surroundings. It was like Hinata brought light to his cold and dark days of just college, oh and volleyball of course.</p><p><em><strong>Hinata</strong></em>: [ Kageyama-kuuuunn! R u busy 2day?? ]</p><p><em><strong>Kageyama</strong></em>: [ boke- and no im not, want me to visit? ]</p><p><em><strong>Hinata</strong></em>: [ yeeees! Pls!! I have chocolate pudding :) ]</p><p><em><strong>Kageyama</strong></em>: [ want me to stop by a store too?? What do u want? ]</p><p><em><strong>Hinata</strong></em>: [ anything is fine!! Cya when u get here!! ]</p><p>Kageyama felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders, like he wanted to see Hinata but was to nervous to actually say “Hey I’m coming to visit.” No matter how hard it may seem he really is just an awkward dummy at heart. “Mom.” He shuffled around for a sweater some sort of comfy clothing to stay in while he visited, hospitals can be quite cold. “Yeah!” She yelled from down the steps, he ran out of his room panting by the time he made it down the stairs, “I’m- I’m going out.” He panted as he wiped his forehead a bit, already tired out for zooming from his room.</p><p>“Again?” She spoke up as his hand turned on the door knob, “yes.” He open the door before quickly shutting it.</p><p>His mother signed, she was happy he finally made a friend, only her problem was why someone who probably barely had any time left on this planet?</p><p>Before Kageyama headed to the hospital to meet the short orange haired boy again he had stopped at a small convenience store to get some things for himself and the little shrimp. “Meat buns? Yeah those are good.” He examined every isle looking for something that looked like it’d taste rather good, <em>brightly colored things were most likely to get chosen.</em></p><p>He found himself walking that same path to a place he thought he’d never come again, all until a short orange haired boy popped up and lighted a new path for him to follow. Hinata was a sunshine.</p><p>He couldn’t get him out of his head, he was constantly playing on loop, over and over and over. Hinata, Hinata, Hinata!</p><p>He lightly knocked on his door once again, but this time he didn’t hear those pitter pattering like before. “Huh?” He grunted as he lightly knocked again thinking he might’ve not heard. Still no response, he was starting to think maybe Hinata wasn’t in the room, maybe it’d switched up, is it even the right room? But wouldn’t he have told Kageyama beforehand?</p><p>He felt as he should have gaven up and gone to the roof to eat on his own, but he couldn’t, he just couldn’t leave him. He creeped the door open just a bit, enough for him to peek in the room. “K-Kageyama!” He shuddered as the door opened wider, Kageyama’s heart started to calm down at the sight of Hinata comfortably laying in his bed. “S-sorry.. I couldn’t answer.” He said, the joy drained from him and his skin looked even paler than before. This isn’t the Hinata he saw a week ago, how could things change so quickly?</p><p>“Are you okay?” He could hear his breathing even more than before, it sounded as if he was struggling. Hinata hummed in response, he turned his head to face Kageyama who still stood standing at the door, “can you eat?” He slowly walked over to Hinata as the bag of treats rustled beside him. “Yeah I can, sorry to worry..!” He still pulled off the happy, extrovert personality he had, it kinda threw off Kageyama on how happy someone could be, even in his situation.</p><p>“T-the doctors’ don’t have me at the top because there’s more.. people out there w-who need a pancreas.” He fumbled over words every so often but Kagayama didn’t mind, he thought it was cute. He admired every line and crevice on his face, he watched as they curved in and out. “How old are you?” His curiosity got the best of him, he started thinking about questions like his age, what school, favorite hobbies and such. “Nineteen..” Kageyama’s eyes slowly turned to the boy who laid in his bed with a smile, “you’re joking! How are you older than me? You’re so small.” He joked, Hinata pouted then quickly starting laughing after. “Not everyone believes me..” he stuck his fingers through his orange hair moving it away from his vision.</p><p>Kageyama chuckled at him, he was fascinated with his life so quickly he had so many more questions to ask. “You want.. to know more?” He blinked at the raven haired boy who had covered his face in embarrassment. He shook is head up and down to indicate a “yes”.</p><p>Hinata took a deep breath before continuing on with his little Q&amp;A with Kageyama. “What school did you go to before you ended up here?” He fiddled with his thumbs waiting for a response, it felt like an eternity when Hinata finally decided to speak. “<em>Karasuno High.</em>” He smiled, Kageyama’s eyes widened. “You too?”</p><p>Hinata’s head swiftly turned towards Kageyama with wide eyes, “you went to Karasuno?!” He jumped out from under the sheets, Kageyama’s heart popped out of his chest. “Yeah, but I never saw you?” Hinata’s exitement slowly faded as he said, “I was sent to the hospital soon after because of an accident.” Kageyama couldn’t help but feel bad for him, he just wanted to be a normal kid. “Since my.. first year of high-school I’ve been trapped here.” He leaned his head into his hand with a pout on his lips, “Are you ever allowed to leave?” Kageyama’s heart started thumping faster, he felt as if this was a chance.</p><p>“Oh yeah.. all the time. My parents come to take me out a lot actually.” He pasted a sad smile on his face, like it wasn’t as fun as it used to be. Hinata’s parents were very paranoid and never let him do anything fun when he leaves the hospital.</p><p>“Do you wanna leave?” Kageyama paused waiting for the smaller one to talk, all he saw was his eyes widen and his pale cheeks turn red.</p><p>“<em>I wanna take you</em>.”</p><p>— —</p><p>Kageyama had left quite later than normal days of visiting Hinata, Today they ate egg sandwiches, Hinata enjoyed them so much he ate five. Walking home with a full belly and a smile on his face, the raven haired boy thought today was a fun day for him and Hinata.</p><p>He walked past open or closed stores, corner stores with lights that lit up the sidewalk as well. Kageyama thought of many things to do with Hinata when he finally decided to take him out.</p><p>“Tobio-chan?” He quickly turned around to see one of his enemies from middle school, the tall, annoying, rude, slick hair, Toorū Oikawa. His caption on the volleyball team back all those years ago, “what do you want?” He scoffed looking him up and and down, he’s still very tall. “Oh Tobio, why’re you so harsh!” He cried at him, snickering seconds after, he placed his hands in his pockets and circled Kageyama with a disgusted look. “I saw you at the hospital.” He spit out, Kageyama was in shock but couldn’t understand why.</p><p>“So Tobio-chan, why were you sneaking around at a hospital of all places?” He smirked at the raven haired boy, Kageyama only scowled at his pretty face. “None of your business Oikawa.” He started to walk away before Oikawa grabbed his wrist, tugging the raven haired boy towards him. “Whatever, just say it.” Kageyama tried to break free but only being unsuccessful, “I’m just visiting someone. It really isn’t anything you care about.” He huffed finally breaking free of Oikawa’s tight grip.</p><p>“Why were you there?” Oikawa’s face was puzzled as if he was confused, “Where?” Kageyama turned away from Oikawa with a pissed expression, “Stalking me at the hospital.” Oikawa inhaled quickly, he opened his mouth and yawned. “My mom’s been in there recovering, so I visited.”</p><p>“Okay.” Kageyama walked away, almost stomping, he completely threw off his plans for him and Hinata. “Bastard.”</p><p>Time only passed slowly, it felt like eternities until the day Kageyama would ask permission to take Hinata out. He still didn’t know exactly what to do in that day that would give Hinata a memory to never forget, “Tobio, what if you take him to star gaze! Remember when I told you the story with me and your dad?” His mother offered, A bright idea popped into his head that’d for sure be something fun to do.</p><p>Over the days he carefully saved and planned out this perfect day for Hinata, the sick sunshine boy that laid in a hospital bed that was isolated from friends and family. College was a huge challenge for him to keep up with if all he did was visit the orange haired boy. He got distracted in volleyball quite a lot thinking about other things, he was often to early or late. “Get it together number twelve!” Their coach yelled as the ball harshly bounced off the floor, making a loud thud echoing through the gym that had suddenly gone silent.</p><p>He purses his lips looking around the quiet gym, flustered and embarrassed after the amount of mess ups he’s been having recently. He felt as if his peers were judging him every now and then, he usually was unnoticed in the locker room until he started showing late to practices and like now completely messing up his sets. He frantically bowed, sweat dripping from every part of his face. “Sorry!” Little chuckles from around him from his peers but he couldn’t get over how bad it’s been.</p><p>After practice his coach asked to see him, from that all the enduring screaming, he knew what was coming to him.</p><p>“Look kid, I understand you’re growing up.” His coach patted his shoulder, continuing on. “And there’s a time where you wanna get physical with the ladies but you gotta pull yourself together.” He got flustered at the coach’s interpretation of why he’s been late, Kageyama shook his head nervously. “No coach! That’s not the reason at all...” he exclaimed, his face was red and his hair stood up. “Oh, sorry pal. Just bring your ‘A’ game next time.” He patted Kageyama’s back one more before finally walking away.</p><p>Kageyama slouched onto his bed, extremely tired and exhausted from the stress from volleyball today. He didn’t bother even talking to his mom, he just ate, quickly showered the sweat off. Maaaannn, today was a drag. Still thinking about what to do for Hinata he inhaled and exhaled harshly.</p><p>The day he’s been waiting for finally arrived, the day where he’d finally get to take Hinata out somewhere fun. He had planned everything and saved up just about enough to do whatever Hinata wanted. Heck he even got clothes he could walk around in outside of the hospital, he was ready.</p><p>“Hinata” he whispered in his ear, the orange haired not shivered a bit before his eyes started to peel open. “Hm? K-Kageyama?” He whispered back, clearly confused on what was going on. “C’mon! We’re leaving.” He placed a bag of clothes on top of the bed and turned away, “go change” he shooed his hands away from him, Hinata softly giggled as he quickly got off the bed to get into these new clothes.</p><p>Kageyama hummed as he fiddled with his thumbs once again, clearly nervous for this.</p><p>“Kageyama!”</p><p>He flinched at the touch of Hinata’s small bony hand against his skin. “Yeah?”</p><p>He turned to see Hinata’s arms in the air and the shirt stuck on the top of his head.</p><p>“Do you n-need help?” He fumbled on his words, face flushed red, heart thumbing at hundreds of miles per hour.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>He tried to calmly pull the shirt over Hinata’s head, it took some strength but he successfully made it go through. “Thank you.” He sweetly smiled at the raven haired boy.</p><p>“You ready?” He reached his hand out to the smaller boy who gladly cuffed his hand with the other’s. Kageyama could feel his face warm up again, but he just swiftly looked away in embarrassment. Hinata was kinda wobbly like before but his walking wasn’t to bad, even if he couldn’t walk Kageyama would even offer to pick him up.</p><p>“Where we going?” He questioned, lightly grabbing into Kageyama hand. Once they finally made it out of the hospital a heavy weight lifted off both of their shoulders, they were free to do whatever they liked.</p><p>“Okay Hinata, where do you wanna go?” He turned to the boy whose eyes lit up like fireworks on a July night. “Anywhere?” The sun beamed on both their faces, warming Hinata’s round cheeks up. “Can we play volleyball?”</p><p>“Volleyball?” He shook his head up and down in excitement, like he’s been waiting forever to do this. “Okay.”</p><p>He led the way to his college gymnasium where there was a huge net and plenty of balls he could set. “Whats you’re position?” “Middle blocker.” He stretched his arms and then his legs, “I was also a decoy.” He turned and smiled with a thumbs up, Kageyama was dumbfounded by the thought of how small he was his first year of high-school to be a middle blocker. Small, a tiny sunshine, such a cute thought.</p><p>“You?” It took Kageyama a second before he realized Hinata had asked a question, “oh.. I’m currently a setter.” He awkward walked back to the net with one of the balls from the gym closet. “Great! Set for me!” He exclaimed happily, the raven haired boy chuckled. “Sure.”</p><p>He set the ball multiple times to the short boy but he only missed to hit it, “crap! I’m Sorry.” He ran to grab the ball after missin it. “It’s okay, you’re rusty.” He awkwardly smiled at him as he ran back with the ball, tossing it over. “One more.”</p><p>Kageyama set the ball at a perfect angle, It perfectly slipped off his fingers like smooth pavement, gracefully flying through the air.</p><p>
  <em>Then it stops.</em>
</p><p>Hinata was no longer on the floor, he was soaring through the air, jumping higher than the net. Kageyama’s eyes widen, watching him fly, “<em>you can fly..</em>”</p><p>
  <em>WHAM.</em>
</p><p>The ball stopped directly at Hinata’s small bony palms, the ball smacked the floor so hard their ears were ringing a bit after, it felt so good to hit the ball for Hinata, While Kageyama was proud he set the ball properly after all this time.</p><p>After their little volleyball fun, Hinata asked if they could go eat. “Anything is fine really.” His hand still in Kageyama’s, it made his stomach all warm and fuzzy, knowing his hand was still warm and alive in his.</p><p>“How about we grab some burgers here, then eat at that park?” He pointed, Hinata nodded as they walked towards the shop to grap food. He still held onto Kageyama’s hand when they entered the store which surprised him quite a lot, the raven haired boy only gripped tighter.</p><p>They quickly exited the shop where they got their food to sit at a bench at a nearby park. “Enjoy your food.” He handed Hinata the bag after grabbing his burger, The orange haired boy grabbed his food, placing the bag besides them. “Thank you Kagayama.”</p><p>He unwrapped his burger, starring at the golden buns that withheld everything in between. He finally decided to take his first bite, Kageyama noticed and froze watching the orange haired boy slowly chewing. He looked away when the other’s head started to turn his way, his face started to warm up, he knew there was at least a hint of blush.</p><p>Neither of them kept track of the time, by the time they finished their food the sun was almost all the way down. Had we been here for that long? Kageyama’s hand’s were in his pocket as Hinata leaned back on the bench kicking his feet under it. “Hey Kageyama?” He muttered as he looked away shyly, Kageyama hummed in response.</p><p>“Can I hold your hand again?” It was like time froze itself.</p><p>The world seemed a little brighter than it’s ever had, Hinata’s face was as clear as brand new snow. “S, Sure”.</p><p>He calmly pulled his hand out of his pocket, holding it out to Hinata who looked down at it with a smile. He intertwined his fingers with the other’s, of course Kageyama’s fingers were longer but Hinata’s hand fit perfectly with his. “Your hand is sweaty..” he chirped, Kageyama lost his grip and loosened a bit but Hinata only grabbed tighter. “It’s okay, I like holding your hand.” He smiled again before leaning his small head onto Kageyama’s side, he couldn’t quite reach his shoulder.</p><p>Kageyama’s heart was thumping faster than before, he sat straight up, he looked like a nervous wreck. “Kageyama?” His shoulders started to tense up before Hinata placed his hand on the other’s cheek and softly pressed his lips onto it. “Calm down.” He sweetly smiled and he slowly rubbed the raven haired boy’s cheek.</p><p>“Hinata?!” He fumbled, face as red as a cherry, he felt his body overheat.</p><p>Hinata giggled at him freaking out, he hummed until Kageyama calmed down from his blush overload. “Why did you do that..?” He questioned as the other boy continued to cradle his face, his fingers were very bony but soft against his face.</p><p>
  <em>“I like you, Kageyama.”</em>
</p><p>Kageyama’s grip got tighter around Hinata’s hand, he was so fragile but he didn’t wanna let go.</p><p>
  <em>“I like you too, Hinata.”</em>
</p><p>The wind slowly swept by, giving Hinata little shivers. He looked around with his half lidded eyes at the dark park around them, he sighed before speaking. “Will you miss me when I’m gone?” The raven haired boy was confused on what he meant but his heart sank when he realized.</p><p>“What..?” He couldn’t avert his eyes from Hinata at this point, he was starring straight at him. “I’m not going to make it, I know that.” He sounded so serious it worried Kageyama, “Don’t say that..” he paused as Hinata snuggled against his arm, “But it’s true, they can’t save me..”</p><p>“I pretend that it’s okay, but <em>I know I don’t have much time left.</em>” Kageyama often wondered why he was so empty headed, he was convinced Hinata didn’t understand.. but he was wrong. His half lidded eyes looked up at Kageyama’s worried face, “Just.. I wanna spend the rest of my time, with you.” His voice was weak and soft almost silent, the raven hair boy nodded before lying his head on top of Hinata’s. “I’ll stay however long it takes.”</p><p>— —</p><p>Kageyama started to realize his side felt a little wet, he tried to ignore it but he felt Hinata’s small sobs and shivering. He turned his head as the warm tears fell down his round cheeks, his eyes were puffy, nose and cheeks had hints of pink. “I’m sorry.” He cried as he buried his face into Kageyama’s arm, a lump in the other’s throat grew. He wanted to cry along side Hinata, bawl and scream, why is life so cruel?</p><p>Why couldn’t the universe give him more time? Life is unfair, Kageyama couldn’t help but regret going to the hospital that day, his eyes started to water as Hinata continued to sob. He wrapped his arms around the shorter one who kept crying, comforting him best he could but Kagayama couldn’t hold it in as much as he wished he could. “I’m sorry too.” Tears trickling down both their faces, Kageyama bit down on his lip trying his hardest to suck on the pain in his heart.</p><p>It soon went quiet and all they could hear was the passing cars and crickets. The sickly orange haired boy’s breathing was unsteady, harsh at some points than calm at the next. Kageyama shifted his body to which than followed with a sigh, he poked Hinata’s wet cheek. “Boke, hey! We still have one more place to go.”</p><p>Hinata rubbed his puffy eyes, dry tears along his face. He yawned before slouching his head back onto Kageyama. He groaned angling his brows down before his eyes peeled open. “What?” he groaned at Kageyama who rolled his eyes, letting out a huff he wrapped an arm under the other’s leg and lifted him. “I guess I’ll pick you up and take you there.”</p><p>Hinata wide eyes looked at him with a flushed face, putting his arms around his neck moving closer to him. “Don’t let go, okay?” He started heading down the sidewalk, it took them awhile before they actually made it. The night was cool very calming, gusts of wind slapping their faces. Kageyama’s hair swishing around his face, trying to see past his black locks.</p><p>They soon arrived to a grass field, with a few trees around but mostly clear sights of grass. The orange haired boy looked around where they were, puzzled expression as to why they were there, he lifted his head looking around with his half lidded eyes. “W-where are we?” He yawned before throwing his head back. Kageyama smirked at the smaller boy who still was confused, he chuckled before placing Hinata down on the cool grass. “We’re doing something my mom did with my dad.” He smiled.</p><p>He carefully stepped over the other who layed down, he squatted down to lay beside Hinata who was still confused. Kageyama’s head knocked into Hinata’s but not to hard, they lied next to eachother on the cold grass. “Kageyama?” He whispered, the other boy stuck his lengthy fingers through Hinata’s orange hair and smiled, not his typical awkward smile this time.</p><p>“<em>Look up.</em>”</p><p>Hinata slowly turned his head up to the dark blue blackish sky with millions, apon billions of small dots that sparkled. Some were cluttered and some had barely any around them, clouds of light blue painted in the sky as the moon beamed down on them. Bigger more brighter stars that made shapes of things Hinata has never experienced in all his nineteen years of living, he’s never embraced such beauty all at once. Taking all this at once was difficult for him at the time, he continued to say things like “wow..”, “Kageyama look!”, “That’s so pretty.”</p><p>Kageyama turned his head, grass beneath him rustled but nothing could prepare him for what he saw next. Hinata’s eyes glowed with sparkling stars, twinkling in his almond colored eyes. It was as if he could see the galaxy in his eyes, it shined so brightly.</p><p>
  <em>This is the story the stars tell.</em>
</p><p>Both amused by the endless speckles of white dots that scattered the sky, there was a shape or figure everywhere they looked. Kageyama pointed out some of constellations you could just about see from where they laid, explaining them with the little knowledge he knew about their stories. Hinata was fascinated with every word that left Kageyama’s lips, the excitement that beamed out at every glance the orange haired boy took made his stomach fuzzy.</p><p>“Hinata?” He lightly shook his shoulder a bit trying to wake him from his nap, they had been there longer than Kageyama had planned. He groaned turning over, facing the opposite direction of the raven haired boy. He’s so stubborn. He huffed a smile before gently picking him up again, it was time for Hinata to return back to hospital. Although Kageyama didn’t wanna return him, he felt it was unsettling to leave him alone again for just a day. It wasn’t fair to leave him in the hospital after having such a spectacular day out.</p><p>After arguing with himself for the past five minutes he came to the conclusion Hinata must go back, his condition could only get worse if he were to be selfish. He didn’t wanna lose Hinata’s time, he didn’t want it to end any sooner then it would already be.</p><p>After awhile he was no longer allowed to leave the hospital, he could barely keep his balance and had trouble swallowing food. The raven haired boy’s heart sunk everytime he saw him shiver, he felt the lump in his throat grow every time he saw Hinata’s pale face turn to him as he entered the room. He had been far from who he used to be for some time now but it never stopped Kageyama from regularly visiting him. Just to talk or maybe hold hands as the sun went down, on those days the orange haired boy was to weak to properly speak, his hands were skinnier than before.</p><p>It hurt to see him in this stage of his life, where he could barely hold a meal for less than two hours. Why couldn’t the universe give them another chance? He doesn’t deserve to go now, he never does, Hinata is a sunshine, my sunshine.. why are you taking him so soon? Kageyama often woke up with dry tears with wet spots on his pillow from the day before, had he not went to the hospital that very day, he would not be stuck in a never ending loop of pain, watching the one he loved slowly fade out of his life as if he was never there. The days he waited for to runaway from his college life soon turned into days that freightened him the most. Those days could be the last day he’d ever see that short orange haired boy again.</p><p>Walking that same path like he was autopilot, it was a never ending loop of returning on that same path to the disinfectant coffin that withheld the boy that was slowly slipping from his grasp. He bit down on his lip looking up at the spinning doors with worried eyes he tried to move foward but a turning feeling in his stomach started to erupt, he felt sick almost about to barf up his emotions all of how he felt. He covered his mouth trying his best to hold it in as he straightened his posture and walking into the hell hole.</p><p>The walk to his destination made him feel sick, his stomach flipped inside out and his hands were trembling in his pockets. He body wobbled as he tried to calmly make it to room 306 where Hinata laid, waiting for him. His head felt hazy almost dizzy like he was gonna pass out right then and there in front of all of these doctors and nurses.. “that’s embarrassing.” His hands felt numb and cold almost like they weren’t there, his feet kept going.. they were out of control.</p><p>
  <em>Room 306, Hinata Shoyou.</em>
</p><p>The raven haired boy struggled for air, tried to swallow down the lump of pain suck in his throat. The thoughts running in his head it was a marathon in there, so painful to think about the future that he held alone. Hey Hinata please open your eyes so I can see those beautiful brown eyes one more time? Hey Hinata can you hold my hand so we can intertwine one more time? Hey Hinata do you mind if I kiss you this time? Kageyama’s had finally reached the silver door knob that held behind it the boy of his dreams that brought him smiles, a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach, a red flushed face when he touched it.</p><p>
  <em>Dear universe, can you give him one more chance?</em>
</p><p>Tongue tied Kageyama stood in the door way, watching the boy who starred out the large glass window, letting in the dull light of that day into the room. His skin was pale and sunken in some areas, his arms were basically just bones. The needles and machines connected to him made things only worse, he wanted to run out of the room and never look back, he hated himself for even having the thought planted into his mind. He’d never do that to me. He furrowed his brows as he slowly darted his way to Hinata’s bed. The smaller one was quite startled at Kageyama’s movement but wasn’t surprised.</p><p>“..hey Kage..yama..” he voice was almost inaudible, his weary face that smiled at Kageyama’s. The tears slowly rolled down his face he could no longer hold it in anymore, it’s over. “It’s not fair..” he dropped down to the bed crying softly into Hinata’s side.<em> “Please Hinata don’t go.. you can’t go.</em>” He looked up with ready eyes and a red nose his voice broke as he spoke, the corners of his eyes dripping the salty tears of pain he knew just as much as Kageyama that this was surely the end. “..k-kageyama.. I’m sorry..” he cried out slowly lifting his hand to the other’s cheek trying his best to wipe the tears. “I wanted to stay with you.. <em>let me stay with you.</em>” He grabbed the other’s wrist trying to holdin the salty tears. “Hinata I can’t let go.” Kageyama tried to hold the other’s hand, it was so skinny and small he was scared it’d break.</p><p>“..come lay with me..” the shakily patted the empty part of the bed next to him, Kageyama lifted his head from off the bed. His eyes were half lidded like he was tired, the sadness that was locked behind his ocean blue eyes, Hinata couldn’t help but frown. “..p-please..?” He begged as Kageyama lifted his body from he floor kicking off his shoes, shuffling his way onto the bed along side Hinata who tried to wrap his frail arm around him. “I can feel your heartbeat..” Kageyama slowly breathed against the other who struggled, Lying his head on top of the fluffy orange hair, tickling his nose a bit. “..it’s c-calming.” He whispered, his shaky breath hit Kageyama’s chin, his lip trembled in pain trying to suck in the tears. “c..close y-your eyes.. kage-..Yama..” he moved his shaky arm to the raven haired boy’s eye lids, closing them with two fingers. “Okay.” He huffed back as he wrapped his arms around the frail boy.</p><p>His body was frail and weak, if you’re not careful he will shatter. <em>Like glass.</em></p><p>Kageyama pressed his lips on the other’s forehead, his body was cold and his skin was pale. His lips stayed pressed against the other’s forehead, he pushed the orange hair in the way of his forehead. His fingers would accidentally brush his forehead, Hinata would flinch but soon after he’d try to love his head closer to Kageyama’s warm hand. The other soon took notice to the movement of Hinata’s body, pulling him closer as his eyes started to shut.</p><p>Sleeping besides the other’s body, Hinata warmed up after awhile. Kageyama felt as if time freezes, it had given him more time to hold Hinata’s small body in his arms. The warmth of his body radiating off of him onto Hinata’s. “..hey Ka-Kageyama?” He muffled something so low the other could barely hear, his eyes peeled open, the orange haired boy started at him. <em>“..I-I meant t-to tell yo..u this s-sooner..”</em> his breath was shaky, his hands trembled against Kageyama’s back. <em>“B-but.. I don’t.. w-wanna forge..t you.”</em> He fumbled on his words, Kageyama kept his eyes closed. He was pretending that he wasn’t awake, afraid that he had to admit he didn’t want Hinata to forget him either. “I want..” he paused <em>“I want.. t-to remember everything.. e-everyone.. you..”</em> his stammers came more audial after he finally let the tears roll down, <em>“I don’t.. w-wanna go..”</em></p><p>“P-please universe..” he let out a weary sob burying his head into Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama could feel the other’s trembling on him, it broke his heart every second he heard him wail. Hinata I’m sorry.</p><p>Kageyama unconsciously wrapped his arms tighter around the other boy, Hinata sobbed harder into the raven haired boy’s chest.</p><p>
  <em>It hurts. It hurts. It hurts.</em>
</p><p>Later on in the month Hinata could no longer move let alone speak. He was being machine fed food and barely could keep his eyes open, Kageyama came all the time he could just to be in the presence of the shorter boy. He’d sometimes bring a book to read to Hinata who’s reply with soft humming, he had heard lately that Hinata’s symptoms have been getting worse since he left the hospital. The vomiting was more occurring than it had ever been, he had regretted taking him out until Hinata had told him.</p><p>“No! Don’t worry, I’m glad you took me on an adventure..” he grabbed Kageyama’s hand “an adventure to <em>hear the story the stars tell.</em>” He smiled.</p><p>Few days after the incident, The doctor notified Kageyama on Hinata’s current condition and how he’s doing. He left the room covering his mouth eyes wide, walking toward the other’s room.</p><p>Wait for me, wait for me Hinata. Please.</p><p>He barged into the door but only saw a stiff body lying under the cold sheets of the room, dim and cold. “Oh Hinata..” he frowned biting down on his bottom lip, he closed the door quietly before tip toeing to the end of Hinata’s bed. “k-Kageyama..?” He slowly flipped his body over to have Kageyama in his sight, his weak weary smile made Kageyama’s heart ache.</p><p>Kageyama had a unthinkable thought come into his head, Kageyama wanted to take him to see the stars.. one more time.</p><p>“Hinata?” He nudged the shoulder of the weak boy who laid on the cold hospital bed, he hummed in response with a weak smile. “Wanna see the stars?” He awkward smiled at the pale boy. He nodded as lifted his bony arm up to Kageyama’s face. Let’s go.</p><p>He pulled out some of the tubes and lifted the lighter boy up, he carefully snuck out of the hospital to the few flights of stairs to the roof of the building. Hinata looked around with his half lidded eyes, he chuckled a bit. Rushing up the stairs quickly so he could to make it to the top faster, he gasped for air once he made it to the roof door. “Just a little more, okay?” He reached his arm out to open the door leading to the roof.</p><p>The wind was cool, hitting their faces a bit as Kageyama dragged on to where they could lay. He placed his hoodie around the shivering Hinata, he kissed his frozen hand. “<em>Look Hinata..</em>” he sadly smiled looking upwards at the sparkling sky, Hinata slowly looked up as well to see a painted picture of the stars scattered across the sky, an array of never ending dots. Some stars bigger than the other, pulsating through the dark sky that surrounded this planet, that surrounded them.</p><p>
  <em>Hinata, I see the stars in you.</em>
</p><p><em>Hinata Shoyou died</em> that next morning, Kageyama held is small hands one more time before finally having to let go. The doctors let him have his little time with the corpse, he starred at Hinata’s lifeless body. “Hey Hinata,” he whispered, <em>“I hope you can hear me..”</em> he sighed as he sat at the end of the bed, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I wanted..” he paused as he looked over to see him lying there, “<em>I wanted to grow old with you, you really.. made me happy.</em>” He sucked up the tears that tried to roll down, “I just wanna see you smile one more time..” he wiped his eyes that was full of tears, it hurt that he would never reply again. “Hinata.. there will never be anyone like you, you led a path I felt I would’ve never found alone.”</p><p>“<em>I love you.</em>”</p><p>Before Kageyama left the hospital the nurse that he would assume was Hinata’s tapped his shoulder and handed him a blue envelope. She told him to open it when he was ready, so he did as such. When he got home his mother comforted him with open arms as he reached her hands, he cried. His mother comforted him the best he could but nothing could’ve prepared him for that morning.</p><p>He soon forgot about that letter weeks letter, along with eating and ever leaving his room. His mom would pester the boy to come out and eat dinner with her, but he always declined her offer every time she tried. It began to feel hopeless to even try to knock on his door, the raven haired boy would never answer.</p><p>— —</p><p>Kageyama had bursted into his room looking for his math book, he had placed it somewhere in here but forgot where. “Where is it?!” He grunted looking under the table, he picked up folders and clothes searching for the book. He looked inside his old sports bag from Highschool just in case it might’ve been in there.</p><p>There stood out the most, that blue envelope that had his name in shaky handwriting. “The nurse said.. when I’m ready.” He plopped down onto the edge of his bed, sliding his finger under the paper and ripping it open. Inside was a note in shaky letters, a pit opened up in Kageyama’s stomach as he pulled the thin papers out of the envelope.</p><p>“<em>Dear Tobio Kageyama, If you are reading this It’s sad to say I’m no longer on this planet with you. Although I’ll miss you and I know you’ll miss me too it’s just how the universe works. I wanted to say a lot I couldn’t say in person and I’m sorry I couldn’t spend the rest of my life with you. I wish I could see the stars one more time with you, so you can explain the little you know so poorly like before.</em>”</p><p>Kageyama chuckled a bit at the thought, he read on.</p><p>“<em>I hope you never forget me, I promise I’ll never forget you. I hope we can meet again, in another life or maybe just maybe in another universe. I’ll never forget your dorky smile or when we first met you were lost, I just hope that you will move on from me and still be happy. Still go visit the stars whenever you can because our story is written there. Whenever you look up I will always be there, I will never leave you. I will never forget you holding my hands or the time we played volleyball, I wish the universe gave me more time but not all of us are lucky. I’m glad it gave me a chance to meet you because then I would have never known what love is. It was a short nineteen years but when I was with you it was a lifetime. Never forget that you changed my life, for that time I was glad I was alive. I love you Tobio Kageyama.</em>”</p><p>He placed the letter down on his bed, leaning back as the tears rolled down his cheeks once again, He misses Hinata’s voice and little smiles. The orange haired boy who he met all those months ago, slipped far out of his reach forever. He closed his eyes as it went blank practically white, he tried to pretend he was there still laughing at his dumb smile.</p><p>“<em>Hinata, where are you?</em>”</p><p>He heavily breathed as a blurry imagine of a short orange haired boy walked up to him with that same ear to ear smile. “<em>Right here.</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, this is my first story so it’s be really appreciated if you show some love! I’m sorry to the people who were hurt at the end because I actually cried writing it, I hope you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>